


Book 2: If Only It Were Over, Then We'd Begin

by NeptunesNecessaryMoon



Series: Gotta Have Hope: The Unfortunate Events Continue [1]
Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptunesNecessaryMoon/pseuds/NeptunesNecessaryMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus, Violet, and Sunny Baudelaire are faced with the sentence of 235 years in Juggendorf Juvenile Prison after facing many charges they have no way to fight. The only thing they can rejoice in, is the fact that Count Olaf has been declared dead. But is he really? None of the siblings are able to commit to an answer. Will they serve their sentence within Juggendorf's luxurious and safe walls? Or will they try to break out with the mysterious bow tied boy Donnie, whose loyalty is questionable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run For Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is not taken in-between any particular books in the series. It is to be treated as another adventure. Just for clarification, Juggendorf Juvenile Prison is only a part of the immense building they are in that is also a prison for adults, a hospital, a school, and an office workplace. It may argue against certain facts in other books in the series (the ages for instance. Violet is meant to be 16, Klaus 14, and Sunny is still to be a toddler), so keep that in mind and please only read if you think you'll enjoy.

Klaus jumped out the window that no longer had much glass in it. His forearm was instantly cut but he didn't care. He couldn't care. He had to run away. Violet watched her brother run to the train station and she chased after him.  
“Take Sunny! I'll delay him for a bit!” Violet told him.  
“What?! No! You have to come with!”  
“I can't Klaus, one of us will be caught in the end, and I'd rather it be me than you. Mom and dad told me to always look out for you and I will til the day I die. Now climb up onto that train and LEAVE!” Violet pushed her brother ahead and stopped running so she could make sure he left.  
Klaus didn't want to leave but he knew that Violet could take care of herself. They'd been through so much already they could get out of basically any situation. Sunny shrieked over to Violet, still not wanting to be parted from her older sister. Klaus set foot onto the platform and the train started to move  
Olaf came into sight, grinning, as he and his crew took up speed to her spot. She snapped out of her fear zone and headed for another part of the train later down. This was going to be extremely dangerous but everything had been for her.  
The train had started to accelerate and Violet knew it was now or never and just as Olaf was about to grab her foot she made it onto the ladder and watched in horror as he jumped on the one behind her. He crawled closer and closer over. It was as if he was honestly willing to die to get their fortune but after all this time it was more than that. He wanted them dead but only by his hand. He wanted to eternally ruin their lives, take absolutely everything from them to the point where they would beg him to take their money so he would stop. By now he was facing Violet, breathing heavily and grinning as if he had a plan already. Which he did.  
“VIOLET, VIOLET, VIOLET...THIS TIME I REALLY HAVE YOU. I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW HOW BADLY I'VE WAITED FOR THIS MOMENT. EVEN IF THINGS DON'T GO AS PLANNED, IT WILL ALL END IN THE SAME WAY!” He shouted to her over the loud rushing of the air.  
“AND WHAT WILL THAT BE? WITH YOU DEAD?” She challenged.  
“NO, WITH YOU!”  
“THINK OF ALL THE TIMES ME AND MY SIBLINGS HAVE ESCAPED YOUR TRAPS, YOUR WEAPONS, AND YOU ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS. WE HAVE LIGHT ON OUR SIDE AND YOU HAVE DARK. LIGHT ALWAYS WINS. WE WILL LIVE AND YOU WILL DIE. THAT IS HOW IT WILL END.”  
Olaf snarled and looked down to the ground speeding by, then lifted a foot and kicked the train coupler trying to get it to release. He kicked it over and over and over again.  
Violet stumbled to the top of the ladder and looked over to see what was going on but there was nothing different about the front of the train, yet as she turned to see the back Olaf had gotten the booth unlocked and she watched him leap off to the side. She heard a loud screech and she looked back up seeing the front of the train stop and the first couple booths after it get unlocked as well for she saw the familiar faces of her enemies do what Olaf had. The whole train thing must have been worked into his plan.  
Soon enough train cars were slamming into each other and toppling over. “NO!” She screamed, crying out for her brother and sister who most certainly would have been squished like a pancake. Screams all around her echoed the walls of the station as a car tipped almost on a group people and another on a group. She was thrown off of the top of the car and tumbled down on to the concrete not sure how far away she was from danger. She felt someone grab her briefly before her head hit the ground and she was unconscious.


	2. Ain't It Strange?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet wakes up and meets some new faces.

“Sir, she's awake.”  
The young woman opened her eyes and winced. A bright light was shining on her face that was purely artificial.  
“Violet Baudelaire?” Asked a man.  
“Yes?” She sat up try to support herself so she could look around the room. She expected that she was in a hospital but it didn't exactly look like the one she was almost killed in and how she pictured other hospitals to look. “Where am I?”  
“Juggendorf Juvenile Prison.”  
“Prison?” She weakly repeated. This must be just a bad a dream, There's no way she could have ended here.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“I was going to ask you the same thing. Seems you may have suffered some brain damage, but only a little and that is very lucky considering what you did.”  
Her head was pounding and she tried to think of what she was doing before she had been in this place. She could remember running, and being frightened and holding Sunny. Then she jolted up, trying to get out of bed, “My siblings! Where's Sunny? Where's Klaus?”  
The cop nodded and two nurses came in holding her down.  
“I need to see them! I need them! I need to take care of them! Please let me go! Please!” She cried out, sobbing uncontrollably.  
“Miss Baudelaire there is NO need to make a fuss. Your siblings are just fine. They're here too. In fact your sister is waiting for you in your room and your brother is out in the yard pacing. When you are strong enough to be on your own you can go and see them.”  
Violet couldn't help but continue crying. She was trapped. If she really was in prison then it would be impossible for her to live a normal life. But maybe this was good. Maybe this protected her from Olaf. “Olaf! He's the reason I'm here, isn't he?” She burst.  
“Yes...in a way.”  
“What? How do you know who I'm talking about?” Violet questioned, surprised.  
“He's one of the men you killed.” The police officer casually told her.  
“She didn't kill anyone.” Said a young boy around Violet's age whose head was wrapped up along with his right arm.  
The policeman and Violet looked at the boy. To Violet he seemed familiar but he was very odd to look at. There was something in his eyes that could easily give someone the shivers.  
“Donovan, you need to go back to your bed. It was very inappropriate for you to show up here. Leave.”  
“Officer Barns, if I don't get to speak here right now then you will come see me, right? Because we need to talk. This young woman is innocent.”  
“Goodnight Donnie.”  
“I'll go to bed when you tell me that you'll have a meeting with me.”  
“Okay we'll have a meeting. But it will not be about her. You've been here for four years...you should know to not put your nose in other peoples business. That's what landed you in the ward in the first place.”  
“You think I care about a few broken bones-?”  
“BED, DONNIE. NOW.”  
The boy named Donovan sighed heavily and walked away.


	3. Oh, Doctor Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Doctor Robert gives Violet a sense of safety.

The cop asked her a couple more questions before he left her to sleep. Violet thought that she was in too much pain too sleep but the morphine they gave her knocked her out and when she woke up she was in a different room. There was an African American woman in scrubs sitting in a chair by the door, reading a magazine and not noticing Violet had woken up. She cleared her throat.  
“Oh, good morning.” The woman said unenthusiastically, “How are you feeling?”  
“Um, fine I guess.”  
“Hows your memory?”  
“I don't know. I've only just woken up.”  
“Fair enough. Just a tip, if you want to go out at all just tell the doctor you're feeling fine. He'll be in in a minute.”  
Violet nodded and leaned back. There was a crib next to the bed she was lying in and knew that this must be hers and Sunny's room. She frowned thinking that this must not really be a prison. Maybe they were trying to scare the truth out of her. But she was in the hospital, that was for sure.   
About ten minutes later someone knocked on her door and she told them to come in.  
“Good morning, Violet. I'm Doctor Robert! I know this all maybe be very confusing for you but if you just let me check how you're doing we can get you back with the other kids and your siblings.”  
“Where am I?” She asked again.  
“Juggendorf Juvenile Prison. You're in your room now, before you were in the hospital head trauma ward.” This Doctor Robert was very calm and relaxed, patiently waiting for Violet to respond. This made her feel a lot more comfortable.  
“But how can I be in a prison? Everything is so much different than an actual prison and the people are-”  
“Well you see, you are underage, troubled, homeless, and you and your family have no parents or living/reaming guardians...this place provides a safe haven for you so you don't get into anymore trouble and you can be happy while serving your sentence. We also prepare you for the world once you get out. We teach you the things that have changed so you don't leave and kill yourself cos you don't know how to keep up with the world. I always thought that was a plus.”  
“But what happens when I'm over eighteen?”  
“Either by then you'll be gone or you move to the adult section. This building is large...we have tons of people in here and we still split apart many people so you don't have to worry about being mixed in with drug dealers. We wouldn't put your little sister in a situation like that.” He talked as he checked her vitals, doing her blood pressure, taking her pulse, and temperature.  
“I still think this is too good to be a prison or real...”  
“Violet, “ Doctor Robert started, setting down his stethoscope, “People like you have had enough trauma and pain in your life, I don't think you need more. We don't reward you or anything for your crimes but we here at JJP refuse to make things worse. We want to change you for the better and have you come out as adults who know how to handle tough situations and act appropriately. We even do weddings here but we do our best not to have people pregnant. I mean who wants to raise a child in this environment?”  
“But Sunny is going to be raised in this environment...and she is a child.”  
“Yes, but you three have done people wrong.”  
“But people have done us wrong...”  
“I know, Violet, I know. Now let's get the check in over with so you can go walk around.”  
She nodded again and let the Doctor do his work asking her some questions about her health and memory.   
As Dr. Robert was leaving he leaned back into her room and told her, “Even though we do our best for things to be okay here, bad things just do happen. Like in the real world! So we can't always control other people. I hope you've realized this by now. And there are just people who don't fit in, so no bullying.”  
Violet could tell that he was referring to the Donovan kid, “Yes, sir.”  
Dr. Robert smiled and left. Once he was gone the previous nurse came in and told her that some clothes she could wear were in the bathroom and if she had the strength she had the okay to walk around.


	4. Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother and sister are reunited along with a proper introduction of that Donnie kid.

Out in the “yard” Violet found Klaus pacing as she was told. He briefly looked at her then back to the ground for he hadn't noticed his sister. She wasn't wearing the kind of clothes she would have normally and her head was wrapped up like the other boy. As she walked closer, he looked at her a second time and realized who she was and immediately brightened up.  
“Violet!”  
“Klaus!”   
He ran and hugged her tears in their eyes, “I've been waiting for days to see you! Did they do anything to you? Are you alright?”  
“I'm fine. How long was I out?”  
“About a week.”  
She shivered a week had gone by and she barely noticed, “Really? How did this all happen? How did we get to such a place?” Looking around she noticed the building she was in for the first time. It was the largest building she'd ever seen and it was quite intimidating. She wouldn't have been exaggerating if she said it stretched up into the clouds.  
“I know, it makes me suspicious...They say we're in some prison or someplace but this is nothing like the prisons I've seen or read about. I want to believe we truly are in a good place where Olaf can't get us but it's just not making sense. I think part of the building is under construction, because at night you can hear noises, but I don't think they want us to know that in case we try to escape...But enough of my conspiracy theory, let's get you over to Sunny. She's been very upset without you.”  
“What happened then? I thought for sure the train had squished you and her. It terrified me.”  
“Well I wasn't sure how well your thing with Olaf was going to go through, so I went to the platform on the other side and hid in the bathroom. Eventually, after sneaking out the window, Sunny and I were caught, crying, by a highway. We heard the noise and I saw you one moment and the next you were gone. We had thought you were dead and so we sort of gave up. For the time being at least...but someone must have seen us and alerted the police cos they grabbed us off the street and took us here. Then I learned you were in a coma and I've basically been pacing ever since.” He looked at his sister, and adjusted his glasses. “They cut your hair...”He just noticed.  
“Did they? I haven't seen myself...”  
“I didn't notice you at first because you look very different.”  
“How so?”  
“Well...you're thinner than you normally are, and much paler. Your hair is short, and it looks like you've had the flu for months...Also you're wearing scrubs and that's very much not you.”  
She frowned but then laughed, “Well thanks for the warning then...you still look like Klaus to me...just in blue scrubs. You look like a doctor actually. Doctor Klaus, who will cure his sisters of their sadness.”  
Klaus smiled, “ Real quickly, there's someone I want you to meet...” He called a boy in brown scrubs and a blue bow tie over to them. Violet recognized the boy from when he had tried to tell the cop she was was innocent. “I'd like you to cordially meet my sister. Violet, this is my friend Donovan, Donnie this is Violet.”  
Donnie held out his hand with a smile and Violet shook it, “We match.” He said lifting himself up onto his toes as he said 'match'. Violet looked at him quizzically which led him to point to his head with his injured arm, “We match!” He said again.  
“Yes, we do. Nice to meet you again, Donovan.”  
“Nice to meet you too. Now if you don't mind Klaus, Violet, I'm going to continue thinking about the fifth...” Donnie turned on his heels and waltzed over to the corner he was previously in.  
“That means he's going to think more about his escape plan.” Klaus whispered to his sister as his friend walked away, “He uses all sorts of code names so it's sometimes difficult to know what on Earth he's talking about. He's rather clever actually. He's like a mix of us but odd.”  
“I think he's nice....He knows I'm innocent of whatever charge are facing us.”  
“And they happen to be: murder, vandalism, assault and other stupid things.”  
“What?! How can they blame two young adults and a toddler for that?”  
“I know...it's very odd.”  
“Do we have a set amount of time here yet?”  
“Not yet. It's being determined. They wanted to wait until you woke up so they could question you and then decide what fits us all best.”  
“This is ridiculous, we're innocent! This is all Olaf's doing, I'm sure of it! I just don't know why he'd give us the luxurious way out...”  
“Violet, there are somethings I need to tell you at the next yard time...we have lunch in a couple seconds and they separate the boys and girls so we can't talk then, but...we can later.”  
“Alright...” She was confused as Klaus walked away and started to pace again. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Juggendorf Juvenile Prison wasn't as good or luxurious as she thought.


	5. In My Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie and Violet have a discussion during room time.

Walking through the hall Violet thought about Sunny. Apparently there wasn't enough time for her to see her sister so they were rushed off in an orderly line to the cafeteria. The lunch lady slopped mashed potatoes and slices of meat with gravy onto her plate. Violet tried to eat but she found she really wasn't hungry. She sat as far away from the other girls at table. Some of them frightened Violet even though she figured they were probably just misunderstood. Others looked like it would be best if they didn't talk at all.  
Later that day they had something called "Room and call time" where you would wait in your room while the other kids called the relatives or people close to them. This of course was no good thing at all to the Baudelaire’s because they had no one to call let alone their phone number. They just had each other and that was very much all they really needed.  
"Pst!" She heard someone says indiscreetly. "Violet! Pst! Pst if you hear me!"  
She stalled but then responded with a “Pst”.  
"Okay good, Now come to your doorway..."  
She got up off her bed and slowly walked over to see Donnie there.  
"Hi."  
"Uh, hi."  
"Did Klaus tell you he's my roommate?"  
"No...he didn't."  
"Oh...well he probably just doesn't know you're right across the way. Anyways...are you gonna call anyone?"  
"All my family and everyone I care about (besides Klaus and Sunny) is dead."  
"You don't necessarily need to call someone along their guidelines. You want a few favors done? Just call someone and pretend its some distant cousin three times removed that you love very much after a pool date you once had. People think I'm weird so I can get away with things a lot easier than others."  
"If you don't mind me asking, what are you here for?"  
Donovan laughed, "A story for another day perhaps...You know Violet...you are very beautiful."   
She shifted uncomfortably, "Thanks."  
"I don't mean to make you feel weird-ed out...you just remind me of your mother."  
An icy chill went through her and suddenly she could feel her ears heating up. Without realizing she was about to blow up, she did. "I'm sorry, but I don't think i can believe you. Over the years i have met many, many people and the all say the same thing. Yes my parents did know a lot of people but I highly doubt they knew you. You're only my age! So please, don't ever lie about that to me again, when you're just trying to flatter me."   
Donnie frowned. He didn't mean to offend her and he wasn't lying. "I know it seems unbelievable, but she used to visit my family sometimes. Even babysat me when I was eight. She was the loveliest woman I've ever met and when I heard she passed I was truly very upset. Anyways, I'll let you enjoy your room time. Don't want to make you sad or anything."  
She sort of smiled and turned back to her bed. Violet felt somewhat bad, but not entirely because she honestly didn't believe him.   
“Donovan, you've got a call from your uncle!” Some nurse called and Violet could hear him run down the hall. He was an odd kid indeed but he was always very nice to the Baudelaire’s.


	6. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baudelaire's sentence is set and they decide to help Donnie with the Fifth.

When Sunny and Violet were reunited things started to get better again. Apparently they had been testing the little girl and had only just now been able to bring her back, but Klaus found out from Donnie that they had really kept her longer because she kept on trying to bite everybody.  
“Yeah, when you had sent me off with Sunny before we got in here, I thought she was going to gnaw my arm off.” Klaus smiled, telling Violet.  
Sunny grinned and gladly hugged her sisters neck.  
“Well at least she's back with us now.”  
They all nodded in agreement.

But it didn't last for too long. A little while later their sentence was determined and as they sat at a table out in the yard the three kids wallowed in their misery.  
“Two hundred thirty five years?! Is that even something they can do?!” Klaus exclaimed dropping his face into his hands.  
“We should be thankful they aren't giving us the death sentence.” Violet mumbled due to much disappointment and the one hand she was leaning on covering half her mouth.  
“Violet, come on, they might as well be!”  
“Listen, I'm starting to think that maybe this isn't such a bad place to be...I mean think about it we've been here for about two months and nothing bad has happened to us. We're safe and we getting treated fine.”  
Donnie slid onto the seat next to Violet, “If you don't mind me intruding-”  
“Well actually this is a rather personal, family matter.” She curtly told him.  
“I just thought you might want to hear my input. After all I'm supposed to be spending the rest of my life in her as well. And I've been in here for four years already.”  
“Yeah, how does that work? You would have been here as a preteen, so how does a preteen get a life sentence?” Violet asked.  
“Sunny has and she's a toddler.”  
“Yes, but she's innocent.”  
“And what I'm not? You don't know my case.” Donnie's muscles became stiff and he quickly defended himself.  
“Oh...sorry. That was very rude of me to assume that you were guilty.”  
“Just kidding, I totally am.” Donovan laughed and his posture went back to normal, “I'll let you three be though if you want. I need to scope out certain corners. I'm almost done with Fifth. I think I'll actually be able to get pretty far this time!” He snapped his fingers and winked at Violet before flying off.  
“I don't need you getting brought into out room at three AM yelling again Donnie! Don't do it! I need my sleep!” Klaus shouted and sighed.  
“Do you really think he's dead? I wouldn't put it past Olaf to fake his own death just to trap us in a prison and torture us.”  
“But he wouldn't be able to get our fortune that way.”  
“Klaus that's not what it's all about anymore!” Violet recalled something Olaf had said to her. “It's so much more than that. We've defeated him at every chance we could and we've been successful we've survived countless scenarios. I don't think the money could even be a factor. But we need to find uot if Olaf is really dead. The workers here seem to think so, so perhaps they would grant us the option to see his death certificate.”  
“I could work on that,” Klaus offered, “I read a lot about documents that have to do with the deceased so I can check it's authenticity. Not that the workers haven't already but they don't know how slimy and sneaky Olaf can be.”  
Violet nodded happily and picked up Sunny, placing her in her lap. “Is there anything we can do?”  
“Well that depends on what you're willing to do.” Klaus said plainly while looking over at Donovan who was getting barked at by a guard for digging in the corner.  
Violet and Sunny were watching too until Violet whipped her head back, “What on Earth are you suggesting?” She said shocked. It was unlike her brother to think of such an idea.  
“I'm merely saying he likes you...and Sunny. You could support him, show that you care and help him with Fifth. He really wants to include us, but he can't tell me. If anyone found out his plan they'd come for me first and try and pry it out. As for Sunny, she's a good helper and I'm sure he'll need plenty of things to rip or tear or bite, and of course she'd be perfect for that.”  
“Gah!” Sunny yelled meaning, “As always!”  
“What you guys could also do for me, is tell me if you need any information on certain things. I'm going to start work in the prison library, so I'll be able to sneak some out.”  
So it was decided. The siblings would join Donnie in his escape plan and help make it fool proof. It didn't matter if they got caught and thrown back in, they'd still have a life sentence, so why not keep trying? But they weren't going to get caught. Donnie would see to that.


	7. Mothers Little Helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to work on Fifth and Klaus is about to face a new challenge.

As time went by very little information about Donovan Dorri was still out. It seemed like he really liked hearing about other people. He wanted to know the good things in their life and wish that someday he would be able to do things like that. Klaus had told Violet that Donovan often stayed up all night, mumbling to himself. Klaus sometimes did too, but he would take a book and read it in the bathroom so he wouldn't get distracted. It was obvious that Donnie liked Violet and he tried often to talk to her about things she was interested in but it seemed he didn't really know how to properly talk to her. Her brother said he tried to help him out, but he was just naturally awkward. He liked to wear odd colored scrubs and make bow ties. He also often talked in code about the connections he had within the building (which Violet didn't really believe was true, but pretended to...) and how they would help with Fifth. At one point he explained the title of the plan to Violet, but it was for such a complex reason she couldn't really remember.  
Sunny proved to be a good helper and Violet a good source for contraptions. She could disguise them to look like normal objects that they would use throughout their day and trade them back and forth. Klaus started to read like he'd never read before. Donnie wanted him to start with statistics books, which would seem like a bad idea because it would make Klaus paranoid, but it was good to know the likely hood of hanging on a building with two toilet plungers and not falling to your death or knowing whether a prison guard would take a bribe and do you a favor without snitching to his boss. Then he would move onto classic books like “The Great Escape” or other adventures where, when stuck in a what seemed like hopeless scenarios, the heroes would make it out. Also, non-fiction books about the ways pulleys worked or other devices and how they were made. Then finally he started reading fire escape manuals for the prison. But there was one last thing Klaus needed to read. The only problem was...it was in the Warden's office.


	8. We Didn't Start the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the plan to get into the Warden's office begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly violence.

Klaus stood at the foot of his bed and Donnie at the foot of his. Three guards came in each after one another clicking their counters to make sure everyone was in their place. Once their door was closed three fourths of the way they got into their beds and whispered to each other.  
“Have you found someone to do it yet?” Klaus asked nervously.  
“Yes, but you aren't going to like it. Remember you you have to start it and you have to continue without stopping until me or a guard pulls you off.”  
He gulped, “Is it a girl?”  
Donnie snorted, “No, I'm not that stupid. They'd take you away from all the co-ed things if I did that and then we'd just get nowhere. You should sleep now...you're going to need your strength.”  
***  
It was almost lunch time and Donnie gave Klaus the sign, which was him putting his arm around Violet. Violet didn't agree to that being the sign he figured, but that wasn't supposed to matter. He dragged himself of his feet and walked past a kid nicknamed Ember, he was a short, chubby, latino, that only read the book “City of Ember”, which is why he was given the nickname. Ember had watched for the signal too and started to bad talk about how people who were born wealthy deserved to die a painful death because they didn't deserve their wealth and they should have earned it. His friends looked at their friend in horror not knowing the plan.  
Klaus froze in front of their table, thinking of all the things that made him furious and letting his face turn super red as he clutched his fists. He stormed up to Ember, took his shoulders, and swung him around so they could face each other.  
“What did you just say?” Klaus asked through gritted teeth. The more he thought about Olaf and fires and the scared look on his siblings faces when they were put to the test of life or death, the more furious he got.  
“Nothing.” Ember said quietly.  
“Tell me!” He paused, “Fatty!” He was never one to judge people on their size so it was difficult for him to critique him on that.  
“No it was nothing! Please don't hurt me.” Ember pleaded.  
“You think good people should die just because they're more fortunate than you?!” He was on the verge of shouting.  
Violet stood up to go calm him down. It was also agreed the other siblings didn't know so once again it would be of no use to question them. Donnie pushed her down and told her to stay out of it.  
“I was just saying it isn't fair!”  
“Well it's not like they can control being born. Do you realize how stupid you sound? Huh, dumb-ass? You think wishing death on people is a thing that should be taken lightly? Huh?” Klaus shoved the kid back hard. “Why don't you fight back? Aren't you better than me or something?” He pushed him into the dirt this time. “Don't I deserve to burn?” Something had changed in Klaus's voice.  
Sunny could sense it and she cried out, making Violet pick her up and hold her with her head over, her shoulder so she couldn't see what was happening.  
Fear was actually in Ember's eyes as he tried to crawl towards a table to pull himself up, but Klaus dragged him back. The fourteen year old in glasses was finding he had much more strength than he imagined. “Don't try and run from me! Match your weight! Be a big boy!” He flipped Ember over using his feet and sat on top of him and punched him in the face. Ember began to cry and the guards started to walk over so Klaus knew he had to get going and fast. He had to do enough damage that would land him in the Wardens office but not in solitary confinement. “Fight back!” Another punch.  
Ember threw his hands up at Klaus and without thinking he chomped down on Ember's middle finger so hard that he was pretty sure the bone cracked. Donnie jumped up and tried pulling Klaus off of Ember like it was in the plan, but being “in the moment” Klaus roughly pushed his friend back and down without even having to look. Using his injured fingers as an advantage he pinned his arms down and leaned in towards his victims ears and said, “I'm really sorry about this Ember. I don't know what crazy thing made you think you should do this, but I promise, once we're out and get our fortune, you will be the first person I send money to help recover physically and mentally.” Klaus than lifted a knee up, took Embers left arm, placed it over his thigh and snapped it. The guards were on him now. They had Klaus' arms tight in each guards grasp and with his last able moment, he head butted Ember in the face, breaking his nose.  
The last thing Klaus saw before being given a sedative in the rear and being dragged into the building was Donnie and his sisters. Sunny was crying loudly and uncontrollably, Donnie's pants were all dusty and his jaw was open in shock, but the worst, the absolute worst thing, was Violet's reaction. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks, stained with tears, and her voice hoarse from shouting and begging Klaus to stop, which was useless because he couldn't have heard her at the time. She gave him a look he never wanted to receive from anyone. It was a look that said “When did you become such a monster?”


	9. You're In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gets sent to Warden Turlur's office where he faces his punishment and continues with the plan.

Klaus had been waiting outside the Warden office for three hours. Part of the punishment was probably being forced to sit and think about all the awful things that could happen to him, Klaus figured. Indeed that was one tactic they used, but the Warden was also having an affair with one of the adult inmates from another part of the building. The office was on the twenty-third floor and looking out the windows made Klaus' stomach churn.  
“When you get in there, don't apologize. Just glare at him silently until the distraction comes.” Donnie had told his friend, while walking him through the plan the night before.  
The door unlocked and a woman in a dark blue jumpsuit slowly walked out fixing her hair and nodded to Klaus. Donnie must have set that up too. Over the intercom on the secretary's desk he heard the Warden call him in. He pulled himself off the bench and trudged into the office.  
“Hello Klaus, I believe this is the first time I've seen you up here.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
The office walls had the bottom half paneled with oak wood. The top half of the walls was an ugly barf green color. The only exception was the wall behind the big oak desk that matched the walls. Behind the Warden was a wall that was half a large window that looked out over the city and the adult yard. The sun was shining in brightly since it was noon time and the sun went straight into Klaus's eyes. On the walls were photos of ducks and other things one might hunt. This made Klaus uncomfortable, especially when he noticed the gun resting against the side of the Wardens desk. The man noticed and smiled, picking it up and gently putting it behind the desk where Klaus couldn't see.  
“Why don't you take a seat.” Warden Turlur gestured towards the wooden chair, matching oak once more. It looked as comfortable as well a wooden chair that wasn't taken care of.  
“I think I'd rather stand, sir.”  
“Sit, Baudelaire.” Turlur's voice boomed. He wasn't a large man. He was of average height with thick black hair and several streaks of gray in his short beard that clung to his chin. He definitely wasn't over-weight and he even had a bowl of carrots on his desk where candy might have been on a normal desk. “So, tell me what brought on this act of violence.” He leaned back in his black office chair and folded his hands in his lap.  
“He insulted me.” Kalus sat in the chair gripping onto the arms of it. He could tell Turlur was an asshole.  
“Oh grow up. You're fourteen, Klaus. You've killed a man and yet, you say the only thing that possessed you to beat a chubby kid who is in here for stealing drinks from a convenience store was that he insulted you? Be honest. Honesty may bring you down to two-hundred-thirty years instead! Hahaha!” His whole body shook in laughter as the smile of a twisted man finally appeared on the Wardens face.  
This was the moment Klaus decided to stop talking to obviously show the Warden had upset him. They both knew he wouldn't care, but it would make him frustrated and happy to leave once the distraction came.  
“Now what are we going to do with you? Poor Ember is in the hospital ward now. You got him pretty bad. Not super bad, I've seen much worse from you orphans, but still...we will have to do something about your behavior.” Turlur leaned onto his desk meeting Klaus's eyes, neither of them blinking. “I'm thinking no yard time for three months.” He waited for a reaction. “Okay, no permission to eat lunch in the lunch room...”  
Klaus folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
“Community Service cleaning the public bathrooms at the park.”  
Silence.  
“Therapy sessions with Dr. Spur once every two weeks. No? Okay three times a week. You realize the more silent you are the higher your punishment is going to be.”  
He crossed his legs and sighed, not caring.  
“That's it! I know what you're doing you little brat! You think that because you wear glasses and have ran all your life for freedom that you can't be beaten down?!” Turlur was standing up now, shouting and pointing at Klaus who still sat calmly showing no expression. “Therapy five times a week, solitary confinement for a month, cleaning the park bathrooms, benches, and fountains for a month after being in the shoe, then no yard time for three extra months, and-!”  
His door burst open with a Officer Playman panting. “Sir! The yard! Oleman, Teresa, Jacobs, and Mayer! They've attacked the guards!”  
“Well what the hell? They have weapons. Aren't they using themselves? God, sometimes I think you people are so useless!” Turlur grabbed the rifle from his desk and turned to Klaus, “You stay put, Flo here is going to watch the door and don't try to escape. She's not stupid and she's is one mean lady with a taser.” He threatened and ran out the door, slamming it behind him making the clouded glass on the door shake.  
Klaus waited five minutes until he heard all the bustling about in the area outside the office calm down. There was a small hole and he jumped out of his chair, putting it under the door knob so others couldn't come in. Going to the hole he saw the really tall and skinny secretary pull the taser out from her desk drawer and then a revolver.  
“Jeez, does everyone have a gun here?” Klaus asked aloud to himself.  
But he knew he had to get to work. Tapping his feet on the clay tiles and moving his feet around on them looking for the loose tile where the stuff would be. Surprisingly he found it in the left front corner under the dresser where Turlur kept some other guns hidden in fur coats along with a weird looking doll. “Weirdo.” He mumbled, closing the dresser doors and pushing it to the side, somewhat in-front of the door. He had to use his back because it was a lot heavier than he thought it would be. Grabbing a letter opener, he slid the thin part into the crease and lifted up the tile, finding a box inside. He pulled it out and found exactly what he was looking for. Folding the map, he shoved it into his pants pocket. Now the challenge was where he was going to put the thick book all about the Juggendorf building. Klaus stood back up and went back to the coats. Opening a mink one he found a book about the same size and weight and put it back in the box with a page or two of paper that Klaus folded to look like the map. He closed the box and set the tile back in place, pushing the dresser into it's original position.  
A knock came on the door and Klaus held the book behind him and took the chair off from under the door knob and placed the book on it, quickly sitting down and acting like nothing happened.  
Flo came in shaking. “What are you doing in here?” She asked.  
“Shaking is a sign of weakness.” Klaus snapped.  
“I heard noises. What were you doing?”  
“Thinking of how I'm going to come after you next.” Klaus was starting to actually have fun. He wouldn't have done that to any of the kids his age, but with the adults some of them really needed to be afraid for making all the others scared.  
Backing towards the door she pulled out the taser. “Don't you come near me mister! I'll have you in the shoe for a year! I have that power!”  
“Oh, Flo. You are so easy to frighten.” He stood up holding the book behind him and took a step towards her.  
She yelped.  
A figure appeared behind her and he could hear a voice say, “Goodbye Flo.”  
Next thing the two people knew Flo's body fell to the floor lifeless.


	10. Run Like Your Life Depends on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus escapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to write a new chapter. I was away on vacation and I wasn't sure what to write.

Klaus looked up in shock to see who the person was. As his horrified eyes met Donovans a knife was tossed into his hands and Donovan gave the command to run. Klaus didn't move. He didn't want to.   
“RUN!” Donovan repeated pushing Klaus out the door and down an opposite hallway, “Run, Klaus. And don't look back.”   
They locked eyes one more time before Klaus headed away. His eyes were filling up with tears as he heard in the background, Donny shouting, “IT WAS KLAUS! HE WENT THAT WAY!” And could hear the pounding feet of police guards on the dirty carpeted floor.  
On his trail he ran into a woman moving office work to a recycling bin she was old and her white hair matched her skin when she saw the bloodied knife in his hand. Tears fell down Klaus's face. “I didn't do it!” He cried letting the knife slip from his hands and then bolting off again.  
He had reached the end of the hallway. Two options. Elevator or stairs. Forget the elevator. They could catch him too easily. Stairs it was. But which way does he go? Up? But if he went up the only way to go from there was down. No. It had to be down. Klaus threw open the door and flung himself down flight after flight. Past the thirty-second floor, past the thirty-first, down and down and down. Door were slamming open with cops trying to catch him at each new floor. Sudden strength filled Klaus's bones as he had to jump to dodge the thick, muscly arms.   
Tripping on a step going down to the twenty-first floor, he half clutched half fell onto the railing. An arm sharply pulled his right ankle, dislocating it. Klaus limped into the corner of a stair wall guard were coming down to his left and to his right. "I must be insane", he thought to himself, but it was either become physically punished and mentally tortured by the people at JJP or he lept for it. And so...he leaned back, flipped onto the railing doing a handstand and as one guard was about to grab his arm he went onto just one arm adjusted his grip, jumped up using his available arm and fell backwards down and down and down the square empty space that the stairs swirled around.  
When he landed on the first floor, the pain made Klaus nearly pass out, knowing he had broken his ankle and a few other bones, but he dragged himself out the nearest door which was an emergency exit. He used his unbroken arm to get him upright and limped down the small stairs that led to a road filled with people. He just needed to get into that crowd. Then he'd be free. His only disadvantage was his noticeable limp and clothes that proved he was in the hospital. The pain became worse and worse so he went into a clothing store, snatching shirt and pants making it into the dressing room and on the seat before blacking out completely.


	11. It's Just An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baudelaire sisters hear the news of what happened with Klaus and demand an explanation from Donovan who is set free back into the yard after the incident.

Sunny was crying uncontrollably and Violet had to put her down on a bench while cornering Donny into the white brick wall outside in the yard.  
“Why did you do this to my brother? Now we'll never get him back if they catch him! They'll throw him in solitary confinement forever! Are you a fool? Do you hate us?!” She shouted.  
Donovan remained calm in the corner, looking deep into her eyes as if she looked at him she would calm down too.  
“You are a traitor you know that? He trusted you, we all did!”  
“Violet...”  
She was pacing now, “First you befriend him, then create this outrageous plan, make him beat up some poor kleptomaniac who would never hurt anyone, then frame him for a murder, and have him get caught and taken away from us for god knows how long!”  
“Violet...”  
“WHAT?!” Her voice echoed throughout the yard and people stopped doing what they were doing to look over at them.  
“Look at me. Look in my eyes.”  
“No! Stop flirting with me you creep, I want nothing to do with you anymore and neither does Sunny!” She turned away and picked up Sunny, wiping the tears off her sisters face.  
Donny didn't move and said calmly, “He's safe Violet.”  
She turned to look at him, “What?” Slowly she came towards him.  
“He's safe. I wouldn't do that to you guys without a reason after all you've been through.  
He's just going into the shoe. He will come back to you. I saved his life, not betrayed him. If he were here people would be on him all the time and we would never get to speak to him or plan or anything. When you are in the shoe It's like sleeping in a train cart. They give you a small space to lay down in and prop yourself up on your arm with a little light for reading and eating. You have a little slot that they put your food through and a book. It's very peaceful. You just aren't allowed to talk. Just think. And do you know what book and map your brother has?”  
Violet gasped.  
“Gweabba!” Sunny yelled.  
“That's right, Sunny. The manual, along with a map of the entire building. By the time Klaus gets out of the shoe, he'll know every nook and cranny, every place of construction and every place of administration. I hope you understand why I had to do what I did. Flo was crazy and probably would have found a way to kill your brother anyways so I actually saved his neck several times.” The loud food bell buzzed. “Now, if you don't min, ladies, I am going to pig out on jello for my genius. If your brother did actually get harmed I am terribly sorry.” He popped up on his tippy toes,fixed his bowtie, and pushed passed the sisters,whose jaws were on the floor.


	12. Is There Any Hope Left?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus's beginning experience in solitary confinement.

The first time Klaus awoke, he thought he was in a grave being buried alive and started to panic immediately but then he heard pounding above him and underneath him and a muffled screaming of "Stop!" He immediately felt around and tried to sit up, but his head hit concrete. He could barely sit up, he figured just propping himself up slightly would work. The area he was in was completely black. It wasn't like they sealed him in. They couldn't do that? Could they? Something stabbed his skin and he reach behind him and pulled out the big manual he had gone through all the trouble to get. He tried chucking it at concrete but instead he tossed it more since he had little arm movement space. A metal clang rang from the book colliding with it. This made Klaus brighten up a bit. It had to be an opening....that or just poor craftsmanship. He felt the side of the walls and thought about air. They really were trying to kill him! Placing him a concrete box with a limited air supply. This made him start to panic again, "Help! Help! Please, someone! I'm going to die!"  
"You are dying." Said a close by female voice. "But you shouldn't panic."  
"Not panic? I have two sisters who depend on me and a villain to look out for and yet here I am, in a stupid booth made of concrete losing air by the second!"  
"Ah so you're that Baudelaire kid, huh? Good to know. Figure out how you're going to be okay. When you are done flipping out and annoying everybody else, talk to me."  
Who do I ask for?"  
"Katie."  
"Katie?! You survived?"  
"Goodnight Klaus."  
"How do you know it's night?"  
"It's always night here." And then their conversation stopped.  
His foot reached down and he wrapped the front of his hospital slipper around it pushing it up by his knew so he could grab it with his arm. He lifted his head a little and put the big manual underneath for some support with his neck. For the rest of the "night" he shifted and shifted until something continued to probe him. He heard hushed whispers telling him to wake up.  
"Put on your light. I want to see you face." Said Kate.  
"I have a light?" "There should be a chain in one of the corners."  
He waved his hand around the space and found the cool metal, jerking down on it. The light filled up the tiny tomb as if the sun was your only next door neighbor. Klaus wasn't sure if this was good or not because it showed how damp and blank the place was. Then, by his head he saw a hole about three inches wide. "Can I look at you, Katie?"  
"Please don't Klaus. It would make you sad. Let me just look at you. It's nice to see you repaired. The first time you came in you were all broken up and healing. They put you out for so long."  
"How long?"  
"God, knows I can't tell you that! It's not like we get clocks!"  
"Right, sorry...do you still have your freckles."  
Katie chuckled. "Yes, I do. Why don't you rest Klaus?"  
"But you just said I've been out-"  
"You don't have to sleep. You could read...don't you still like to read?"  
"Haven't gotten the chance." Klaus chocked on his words. It was hard for him not to get emotional when he was around Katie. Especially when he was certain he'd watched her die. She was the only girl that he had any romantic feelings for and he was desperate for her touch. The grab of her hand to rush to safety and the hugs to keep warm in the in wintery weather. She was taken and then she ran away. Olaf ruined everything. He ruined everyone's life. He better be dead.  
"Don't worry about Olaf." Katie tried to assure Klaus, though he was taken by surprise wondering how she knew that's what he was thinking. "I know, I know, how do you know? This place does things to you Klaus. But I've been here for what...a year when I first went through the big doors? And if he was really trying to break in and get at ya or get his henchman into the staff to torture me, he would have done it by now. I think that we really should entertain the possibility that he is dead. You think a year doesn't seem like a lot, but...just be good. If they take you, don't let them get to you. They will do anything to get you to break. You're lucky you got next to me and not some creepy pedophile, That's what I had before you. Are you listening Klaus? Yes, you are...you're just resting. Good." She stopped talking for a while and listened to the silence for footsteps for food. "You want me to say it. I know you do, and I wish I could, Klaus, but honestly I'm scared. Every person we have ever said that to has died. So, don't be mad at me for not saying anything. Don't be mad. Just be glad that I am here now. Just be glad I am your neighbor. Just be glad that you aren't dead."  
The sound of sliding metal and some other source of light Klaus could see sort of from the hole. It was meal time. When his door slid open he had a food in the bowl that looked like a mix of oatmeal and corn. He moved a little and tried to take a bite. He gagged.  
"Yes, it's unpleasant, but it will keep you strong. Strengthens your wit. You are already so smart, so now you might get smart enough to find a way out of here." Katie chuckled at her little joke. She didn't mean to sound mean, but she had lost hope in basically everything. Even mostly love.  
"I'm going to eat it." Klaus said firmly. "And I am going to get us out of here, mark my words Katie Dwyer. You will see the sun and the stars again." Klaus then proceeded to chow down his corn oatmeal that tasted like wood shavings.


	13. Fath, Trust, Pain, and Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Katie's time together and apart in the shoe.

As the days went by Klaus realized the only way he could really tell that days were going by was when the food came. There was food in the morning and food right before some of the workers left for home so around 5 o'clock or so. He knew some of this because it was in the big book that was more than just a manual. The thing that drove Klaus some what crazy though, was that, just like the building, the book wasn't finished. He figured they made updates and just added a new copy and gave it to the warden. That was somewhat good because now if he was caught with it he wouldn't get in too much trouble. 

He and Katie would talk for a long while about things until they got sleepy. She never seemed to allow Klaus to talk about an escape plan and shut him down as quickly as he brought it up. Then on day on his forty-second day of being in the shoe she stopped talking. She had stopped talking before but this was all together. Klaus yanked on the light and tried to see into his neighbors "casket" and found his vision obstructed by complete darkness that not even his light could make brighter. He gulped nervously and called out her name, asking her questions. It was now clear to him he was alone. This wasn't going make Klaus stop learning though. He would break out and find her.  
\---

Fifteen days earlier Katie's eyes cringed at the artificial room light covered her like a blanket and gave a her a stinging head ache.

"Sit up!" A rough male nurse said and when she didn't he the her upward and placed her on the ground wanting Katie to stand up. 

The light and little exercise and food she received made her too weak to do so. "I can't." She gasped.

The man growled and took one arm, and throwing it over his shoulder, the female, or possibly male nurse that was with the pointy nosed man wrapped Katie's arm around his/her neck and they walked out the door, nodding to the guard.

The guard seemed really young, but they had a program for the juvenile delinquents that provided them law enforcement practice. JJP would never put their kids in any actual danger anyways...at least not knowingly.

He/She, let's call them Alex...that's a unisex name, put Katie down on a silver trolley that rolled and looked like it was meant for surgical supplies. The pointy nosed man put a sheet over her and the rolled over it to an elevator that only went up and it only went up to the new construction floors. However most people didn't know what happened on one of those floors. They didn't know those construction workers weren't working and they di9dn't know the bad things that went on. Only Katie and a few other patients truly knew what was going on and it made Katie sick to her stomach to think that she had to go through it one more time, she had to come u-p with a plan, but the elevator "ding!"-ed and it was too late. She no longer had a choice

The first time Katie was taken, it was for three months, then two and a half, then two, then one and a half, then one, then this time she figured, half. It was difficult for Katie to understand anything about why this was happening for her. She was a good person and innocent gal who just wanted to live and not get the shit beat out of her. She wanted to read with Klaus and build things with Violet. She wanted to carve wood with Sunny and live in her little home by the woods in Massachusetts with her uncle. She knew her body was getting weaker and weaker and this time they would break her, but she still had to try. She still had to show who would win in the end. Even if it wasn't her, her friends would prevail.

\---

Sweating, Klaus awoke from a particularly disturbing dream about his siblings and Katie crying out for help while standing on top of a really tall bridge which he was underneath. He was trying to figure out how to get them to safety but before he could move they were flying through the air the boulders of the river underneath crushing their skull and brains to pieces. His blood was boiling and in anger he started kicking the metal slate that opened for his food. At certain points each day he would kick it five times when he was sure no one was around, trying to loosen it up. He didn't have anything to work with to unscrew it or anything that Violet would have done. Violet...how he missed her. But he could see her again, he just needed to keep trying. He pictured Sunny's bright eyes and sharp teeth grinning at him. Kick! He ran over and held his baby sister. Kick! Violet would close in on the hug. Kick! But in the back, he visualized someone standing by a tree on a hill. Kick! The figure was black and he couldn't tell who it was but it just nodded to him. KICK! 

The metal floor clanged to the ground in a somewhat noisy sense. Klaus's heart jumped with glee and he laughed. "Yes! By, God, yes!" He knew what he had to do now and fast. Well as fast as he could, this problem wasn't all that easy to escape from.


	14. Take Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random note: Happy birthday to Keith Moon, River Phoenix, and my Cousin Brice!!!

A pale, somewhat hairy arm felt up an area of concrete above an empty rectangular "hole" searching for something in particular. The heated fingertips grazed a cold, cold piece of metal and as the hand wrapped around it, the brain that belonged to the hand realized that it was, indeed, the handle. He schooched his body and pressed it against the wall facing the exterior, trying to put more weight on the front to help him pull out his concrete casket. He pulled really hard but the thing only moved slightly. He was panting, clearly this was going to take a lot of strength. He tried again and although this happened on accident he lifted his body up and as he pulled, the "drawer came out. He cheered himself on, tears of happiness starting to form. Lift, and drag! Lift and drag! Lift and drag! Klaus only wanted to open it up to the point where he could slide, her was very thin, and pop out. The biggest problem was that his head needed to get out with as little scratches as possible. He had the ability to contort himself the rest of the way out and he did. 

As Klaus sat on the edge of the concrete he examined the room around him for the first time. He had never really bothered to wonder what it looked like but he never figured it would be like this. The lights in the room were off, since no one was in there and this made things very fortunate for the young man. On the door that entered the room he could see a narrow window that someone could look in to check on the people inside. The whole place looked just like a file storage room for people. A huge concrete mass with handles and some with locks on the handles, like Katie's, covered most of the wall except for a tiny little space that exposed blue paint and an actual file cabinet in the corner.   
He hopped one persons quarters down and reached up to Katie's, fiddling with the lock. "If I just had a damn hair pin." Klaus said angrily to himself.

The sounds of voices and steps drew closer and he knew he had to hide. Reaching back into his prison cell he nabbed the map and manual and slinked off into the corner pushing the file cabinet out and making himself as thin as possible and hiding behind it as the door opened just in time. He slid down the wall so his messy hair or new height wouldn't be spotted, but the door, when opened, covered the cabinet anyways. Klaus's sore eyes watched as two men were rolling someone on a cart into the room, switching on the light. He had only seen the back of men's or men and possibly woman's back but when they turned, unlocked, and opened Katie's cell he gasped seeing it was, sadly and most unfortunately, Count Olaf's Henchman; the man with the pointy nose and Alex the he or she. He almost let himself go blind with anger but he knew he had to watch what they were doing. They lifted the sheet off of the person on the cart and took the basically mangled body and plopped it, without any care or remorse what so ever, into Katie's cell. Klaus watched intently as to where the man with the pointy nose would put the key. He assumed it was going in his pocket, so when he was about to lock it up Klaus was about to, very riskily make a distraction, but something else did it for him instead. The henchmen looked behind them and ran out of the room, shutting the door quickly. A tall, statuesque figure walked by and the air seemed to get colder. When he thought it was safe, Klaus pushed the file cabinet away and picked up Katie's key. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit he was scared. What had they done to her?  
Slowly he opened the "drawer" to see a bruised and broken body within. She was breathing, but barely and it was more like wheezing. Poor Katherine Dwyer couldn't even move her head. She saw glasses out of the corner of her eye and tried to smile, "Klaus." she managed to say. "Help."

This was his breaking point. Klaus couldn't take this anymore. He was furious and he was becoming stronger and he needed to leave. His adrenaline was escalating. "Yes, Katie I'm hear to help. I'm going to pick you up now." So he leaned into the drawer and swooped her up in his arms, pushing it closed with his back striding to the door, ready to take out the one guard outside the door. The curious thing was, when he went to look to see what her would have to face, a familiar bowtie greeted his eyes. "Donovan?" He asked, not realizing he said it aloud.

The kid turned, hearing his name and saw Klaus's face. He jumped up happily and rushed into the room. "YESYESYESYES! Oh thank god I thought you weren't going to get out and I was going to have to tell your sister that the fifth failed and that you were dead! Please don't hurt me, you realized what I had to do, don't you?"

"Luckily I do. Otherwise I would have beaten the life out of you."

"Oh, like they did to your friend?" He pointed to Katie.

He slapped Donny.

"OWW!"

"DON'T joke about her, Donny. I need your help again. Help me bring her to safety. Help heal her, I beg. She's the only girl I love."

"She's your Violet." Donny said somewhat quietly.

"No, Violet's your Katie. Have you been dating my sister?"

"It doesn't matter. Right now we need to get you to safety before those guys come back. When you leave this room go right. There will be two elevators and you are to pick the one on the right. They go up to the unfinished floors where nobody is this time of day. The elevator only goes up so you need to find a floor to hide with this girl. Look for a first aid kit to heal her for now until I can get up there with more supplies. The other elevator only goes down so use that IF IT'S AN EMERGENCY. I don't think anyone will find you."

Klaus nodded, but had to ask, "And worst case scenario?"

"Worst case scenario you get the hell out of the building and make for the country. Go through the crowds and just keep running past the train tracks into the country and I'll meet up with you there with your sister's but the tree on a hill towards the end of the tracks. There will be a blue farm off in the distance across from it."


	15. Poor Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus departs, we check in on Violet, Donnie runs into some unwanted guests, and we distinguish our love birds.

Dangling Katie over his shoulder he ran for the elevator and picked the floor three floors above them. It would be too easy to find them if they went to the top or the first floor up, though he figured it would be easy no matter what to find them anyways because to be honest they weren't hard to spot.  
\---  
Violet leaned back onto her bed covering her eyes with an arm so the sunlight wouldn't give her a headache on top of all the other feelings she was feeling. She couldn't and didn't want to imagine what Sunny was going through. Donnie had injected them with some sort of illness so that they would have time to plan for the Fifth and it went along the plan. He had felt bad about it but if they wanted out it was the only way. One thing he told her not to do was think about Klaus because stress irritated whatever she now had. She wished she had listened, but he was her only brother and people were getting tortured up there. How could she not worry? Klaus wasn't particularly strong, but their journey had made him different that was for sure. This was all Donnie's fault. It had to be. None of them would be in this pain if they just decided to stay in the building. Maybe they would be safer...maybe. "You're kidding yourself, Violet." She told herself. Then tried to fade off into a sweaty sleep with images of Donnie flashing through her mind. His smile calmed her and she needed to keep the stress at bay. "Just think about the good things." She said and she meant good times with her parents or bonding with Sunny or Klaus but Donnie still pervaded her mind as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
\---  
Donnie's heart started to beat fast as he watched Klaus run for the elevator. He still had to keep up appearances and he needed to make sure that they didn't leave any evidence immediately behind so he went into the room. He check that Katie's body drawer was pushed in and he re-locked it. Klaus's was going to be a bit more difficult since he dented and kicked open the metal piece

"Zawkeens! Who did you just send up?" Officer Thinbone stood in the door was. He was a tall man and firmly set. It was clear he had been in the work force for most of his life and he was loving the fact that he was one of the biggest people in charge. His voice sent shivers down Donnie's spine and a look into his eyes made you feel like you were just body, no soul. The only other time he had thought about someone else who made him feel that way it was the men he had killed. "Zawkeens, answer me!"  
He shook his head and turned around, feet together, back straight, "A couple construction workers, sir."  
"Oh really? And why were they in such a rush?" Thinbone crossed his arms and spread his legs so that there was no way to escape the room without an answer that pleased him.  
"That's hardly my business, sir, now isn't it? They've got a job to do, buildings to build. Was probably late or something, that's all, sir."

"You know what also isn't your business? You being in this room. Your job is to stand out by the door and make sure that if anyone goes in there they are cleared and if, you radio for back up and we capture the sons of bitches trying to escape." He clenched a fist and his knuckles cracked. It gave Thinbone a rush to think of cracking someone's bones or beating them unconscious then throwing them into jail. Some called him a sadist, he said that he was just looking out for justice and if he got a personal gain, then so be it.

Donnie gulped. "I had just heard some noises so I wanted to check that everything-"

"You are relieved, Zawkeens. Go back to your cell

He couldn't help but laugh a little, "You mean my room? You know, this place isn't as hard core as you seem to think, sir. I'm leaving, I'm, leaving, but remember I'm in JJP."

"Juggendorf Juvenile Prison is a joke! Try living in Juggendorf Adult Penitentiary. You would barely last a day. Now get moving private."

"Sir, everything is fine here. I will gladly stay posted-"

"THAT WAS AN ORDER, ZAWKEENS!" He shouted giving Donovan the death stare until he walked towards the door, head down. He was a good kid, but James Thinbone never saw anyone as "good" so he felt no sympathy as he stepped aside and slammed the door behind Donovan.

Calmly, Donovan walked back to the elevator on the other side of the building. It would be nearly impossible to try and make it past Officer Thinbone to get to Klaus without the Officer following him so he would just have to get to Klaus later. Violet and Sunny needed to get out on their way, the plan was already delayed. Beads of sweat started to form on his neck the more he thought about the Fifth. Everything had gone fine so far, very dangerous, but fine. The elevator doors opened and he stepped into it with several other doctors, or what looked like Doctors. There was a male who had three other people with him. Two of them were women, who were most likely sisters by appearances, with very pale faces and bright pink circles on their cheeks, the one he was looking at had her hair done up in bun.

She saw him staring at her and snarled at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing but your lovely features, ma'am."

"Well keep your eyes to yourself, bub. And I'm not married."

"Though, you certainly wish to be." Muttered the other woman and giggled when her friend hit her side.

This girlish and unprofessional behavior was a dead give away that these three weren't real doctors. The elevator jolted a bit and he stumbled a bit backwards and yelped for something very sharp had pricked his lower back. Donnie could have sworn he saw the light hit something shiny but he had reached his floor before he knew it. He was back to the bedroom floor.

As he passed the nurses desk, Latisha, his favorite nurse, smiled at him. He turned and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They're at lunch sweet heart, but they'll be back soon so you can just go to your room and we'll bring you food." She looked back down the Cosmo magazine quiz she was taking and circled a few more answers.

He needed to find Violet and Sunny, "Am I the only one up here?"

"No. Violet hasn't been feeling well."

He feigned surprise, "Still? Gosh, it's been almost a week now. Do you mind if I just go say hi to her?"

"Donovan she really needs to rest." This time Latisha has a very serious tone in her voice.

"Just if she's awake still, please?"

She stared at his pleading eyes for a while before caving in, "Yeah, okay. But if anyone asks-"

"I went and snuck around behind your back, I know." He smiled at Latisha and walk down the hallway heading towards her room. He stood in her door way. An arm was covering her eyes so the sunlight wouldn't bother her. There was vomit in the trash can beside her bed and her skin was a sickly pale almost as pale as when he first met her. She had gained some slight color since then, but not now. He whispered her name and she sat up, startled and upon seeing Donovan she lay back down.

"What are you doing to me, Donnie? I understand this is supposed to help with the plan, but I feel like I'm dying."

"You still look beautiful to me..." She didn't respond, "Anyways, maybe it will make you feel better if I tell you that for the last four times I've tried to escape I've had to inject myself with that illness, so I do know what you are going through. Now in all seriousness...we need to talk." He walked over to her bed and sat down on the sheets by her feet. "Klaus is gone."

"You mean he did it? He escaped! Oh thank God! I thought he had died. Do I get to see him? Where is he going-"

"SHH! Calm down, Vi. He's okay. He's actually really ready he just, uh, ran into an issue."

She looked at him, frozen, thinking of all the terrible things that could happen.

"When he was in the shoe one of his neighbors was one of your old friends I guess. It was a girl, I don't know who, really. Only that she's on the brink of death as we speak and Klaus went up to the unfinished floors to hide with her for now. Also that he name was Katie."

"Katie? No...that's not possible. I SAW Katie die..."

"Well then she must have come back, because she's about to die again. I think I found Olaf's accomplices too. The way you described them to me...I might have been on the elevator with them while on my way down here. This just means we need to get you two out of here faster. I'm going to ask to make my call for the day. You know what that means. He will come get you and just follow his directions."

Violet was in shock. She had just been laying there and all this had been going on in the mean time, Her friend was back and so was Olaf and his crew. She had to do something. "I have to do something." She tried to get off the bed but Donnie pushed her down. "Let me just-!" She tried fighting him but he just pinned her down to her bed.

"Violet, I need you to stay here and be sick! That's the only way this will work!" She struggled under his grasp. "Please! If you love me you will do as I ask!"

She stopped and for this first time she looked him in the eyes and she saw how green and lovely they were. She couldn't find the strength to fight and didn't want to for she did love him and she knew he knew what he was doing. He released her arms and sat looking at her, taking in her beautiful features, then, by acting upon a sudden impulse...you guessed it...he kissed her. She stayed half in shock, half because she wanted it too. But she drew away suddenly as a wave of the illness struck her and she vomited in the trash bin.


	16. So Long, Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Katie say goodbye.

Klaus stepped cautiously out onto the unfinished floor. There was only wood beneath his feet and plastic hung from everywhere like curtains but gusts of wind blew them to and fro which revealed the sight of the city. It looked like it was the afternoon. "We'll be better here, Katie, I promise." He walked through some of the plastic and found an area by the edge of the floor. There was no railing, if you fell, you fell so he moved in towards a little box with a red cross on it. He laid Katie's body down gently and stood over her. Her right eye was swollen shut and her other, blackened. The rest of her body was either broken or had large cuts like she had been through a mix being cut whipped.  
His anger started to rise and he tore down some of the plastic "curtains", then had an idea. he wrapped it into a little pillow and placed it under her head and neck so she wouldn't hurt too much more. Sitting down, he reached for the box and opened it. Most of the material inside looked like it was only for cuts but she had plenty of open wounds he could attend to.  
"This may sting. You can hold my other hand if you like." He offered. She tried laughing but just wheezed and coughed up some blood. He knew she probably didn't have the strength, so he slipped her hand into his. "You can squeeze as tight as you want." She flinched as the alcohol cleansed some of the wounds that they both knew a small first-aid kit couldn't heal. After wrapping her her head and arm Klaus found himself out of gauze. He shook his head and shook the kit looking for something else he could use. Tape maybe. He had some extra cotton to stop the blood, if needed her could use his shirt.  
Katie reached a hand to his arm and at the coldness of her touch turned him sharply around. "You need to stop this, Klaus."  
"I am going to stop it, Kate, I am. This is going to end tonight, I promise. I'll take you somewhere safe with Violet and Sunny and Donovan...somewhere where is quiet and there are fields of flowers. And then I will find Olaf and I will make him pay for what he's doing to you, but you're going to be okay, Kate. You're going to be okay."  
"You don't understand-" She was cut off by a fit of coughs, her body shook like it was taking everything out of her, which it was. She closed her eyes and tried clenching her fists in pain. Klaus took her hands again and kissed each of her fingers."You have to stop fighting. My fight is over...and the outcome is, I lost. When the game is said and done you can't change the verdict." Her voice started to peter out quietly almost into a hush.  
"But there's been no verdict Katie! You don't have to die! No one is telling you to die!"  
"Klaus..." She whispered.  
"Katie."  
"I love you. Bury me somewhere nice when you can get me again. I've always loved the water-"  
"-And the trees. That's where we first met. In the woods by your home. You were going to get milk for you and your uncle and you never looked back."  
She half coughed and half laughed. She motioned for him to lean in, whispering, "That was the best day of my life." in his ear. He leaned back from her and watched her eyes slowly close and the smile on her face dissipate into an indifferent, cold look that had once gave many men a fright.  
Collapsing upon her in tears, Klaus cried out her name into the roaring city that moved with the hatred of a million workers and the passion of those who have loved and lost. No, the battle wasn't over. It might have been for Katie, but Klaus had to prove that Olaf hadn't won. There was no way he was going to win. There was so much injustice he could shower upon Klaus and his siblings, but at some point it had to end. "How am I supposed to make it out of the building? The elevator of course." He answered in his mind. "But how am I supposed to make it out of the building, and through the streets with a corpse?" That, was the tricky part and it was then that a yellow construction hat and orange vest were seen out of the corner of Klaus's eye.


	17. I Need A Way Out, I Need An Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time Violet and Sunny got out of JJP.

Donnie had left after the kiss and was just glad she hadn't thrown up into his mouth, but the thought stuck with him and so when his lunch was brought to him in his room, he found he could not eat it. A large part of it could have also been the stress, but if tonight went as planned he needed his strength. Back when Donny was on the Third (his third plan to escape) he trained his body to go days without out food and (occasionally) water just in case he was ever in that scenario, he realized now he should have practiced that again. Chowing down, someone knocked on his door. Swallowing a lump of mashed potatoes he let Nurse Latisha in.

"How are you doin, sweetie?" She walked over and sat at the foot of his bed resting her hands in her pink scrub-ed lap. "Are you ready to make your daily call? I saw your name on the sheet first, you must have gotten up REAL early to do that."

"Yeah, I did, but no worries. I went back to sleep right after. Can I just finish the mashed potatoes-"

"The kids should be coming in any moment now so I wanted to get you on the phone as soon as possible to get the line going. We have a long list today." While she was saying this she jerked her head to the lamp. Donovan now knew this conversation wasn't private anymore. 

"May we talk by the window? It's such a lovely afternoon." Donnie smiled.

"Anything you want, baby cakes." They both stood up and walked over to window opening the blinds. Latisha wasted no time and begun to converse. "I came in here to tell you something, Donovan. Well more to warn. I saw those people in the elevator when you got out and I have the worst feeling about them. They were watching you like my dog watches me eat dinner. They just put that camera in here too."

"Shit." Donnie mumbled. "Look at that cloud! It kinda looks like a dragon to me." He spoke louder for the camera.

"I know you're planning something, Donovan, and I don't know why you insist on bringing those Baudelaire girls in on it, but be careful and do NOT talk about it." She stopped whispering. "Okay, young man, enough cloud watching. Go make your daily call." Donnie nodded and headed out into the hallway, feeling like everyone was watching his every move. He had never had problems with that, even when he was working on his other escape plans, he wanted people to watch him. He wanted them to see how clever he was and how he could trick them without them even noticing. This time, however, he felt like he was going to get caught and he would go through the same torture that the poor Katie girl had been through. She was probably dead already. Poor Klaus. Donnie couldn't even think about what he would do if Violet died right in front of him, in his arms. It would probably tear his soul apart. SMACK! He had walked face first into the wall right by the telephone making some kids going into their rooms laugh. But laughter didn't bother Donovan, not the happy or embarrassing kind, just the kind that evil villains had. The ones that laughed like the mobsters from his past. There wasn't time to think about that though. It was time to get the ball rolling. He picked up the phone and dialed a number which rang four times before a deep voice answered, "Bob Kriegersun. Who may I ask is calling and what business do you have with me?" "Hi, Uncle Bob, it's Donnie." "Is it time already?" He chuckled, "Yes, yes it is." *** Loud knocking and Sunny screaming "LAWATT!" woke up Violet up this time. She half hoped Donnie would still be in her room, but to much of her disappointment he wasn't, but Sunny was so that was just as good. A chubby, tall man with a beard held her and said, "Violet Baudelaire, come with me. Do everything I say and you will not get in harms way." She gulped heavily but nodded and followed the man out and down the hallway. They were heading towards the rest of the building, through the parts she'd never seen before. It would have excited her if she wasn't sure she was about to break out of the place. "Can I hold my sister?" She gently asked and the male nurse agreed, handing Sunny over. "Where are we going, Doctor?" "I'm not a Doctor, Miss Baudelaire. I'm Nurse Kreigersun and I'm taking you to Doctor Vall who is going to do some experiment to see what is ailing you and your sister." He chatted passing other nurses through cold, white hallways. "Dr. Vall may be a bit late so I'll have to leave you in the room for a couple minutes, but Nurse Latisha said that you have been a very trustworthy prisoner. So, despite Sunny and Klaus's recent behavior, I'm going to believe Nurse Latisha and leave you in private." They had now reached the stairway with a sign that read floor 6. "Can we not take the elevator down?" Violet paused considering how she and her sister felt. "We're already quite exhausted with the sickness...it makes us rather weak." Nurse Kriegersun turned on them, "Listen, you two. I may be helping you, but don't think I am going to make anything easier for you. We don't want you running away while I'm gone, do we? Do you want to end up in the shoe like your brother-" "You could always lock us in." She suggested adding a little bit of sass. He may be playing the part well but their was no need to be a jerk. He just looked at her and told her, "Get moving." It wasn't a far way down the stairs and Sunny had fun making noises while bouncing in Violet's arms as her older sister ran down, though it made her stomach a bit upset and once Violet was told "STOP!" she threw up on Nurse Kriegersun. Violet giggled and whispered "Good job." In her sisters ear. Kriegursun frowned and went ahead of them, unlocking Floor One's door and leading them out onto a floor that was outside mainly. It was unfinished and looked much like the one Klaus was said to be on at the exact same moment (but he wasn't). It had plastic everywhere hanging like curtains but more like enclosing rooms which had seats dispersed in them.

"I see why you can't lock us in now." Violet commented as he took her elbow and guided her to a room in a darker area and pulled back one of the curtains to reveal two chairs with two. sets of clothing on them.

"There are no cameras in here." He whispered. "I know it may not seem like much privacy, but just get changed and you can leave along the street into the old train station plaza. It's almost five o' clock so it should be packed. Don't get caught. If you feel like someone saw you or is following you, go hide in one of the photo kiosks. Donnie wanted me to tell you 'good luck' and to just follow the train tracks until they end at a tree on a hill. On one side will be a river and on the other, your left I believe, there should be a lake. Donnie is going to go get Klaus and meet you there. It was nice meeting you two. I really hope this works. If it doesn't I'll probably have to quit." He held out his hand and Violet shook it.

"Wait, but who are you really?"

"Oh, I'm a nurse here. But I'm truly just a friend of Donovan's that would do anything for him. You poor kids. This is one of the worst places you can be and no body has any idea. Well, see ya never girls." He then ducked away and under the plastic curtain.

Violet set Sunny down on the concrete floor and she crawled, pulling the plastic back a bit and watching the man leave down an open stairway on the other half of the first floor. "Bloah!" She exclaimed and pointed. 

Violet had already started to undress, taking off her scrub and putting on the velvet purple dress. She walked over and took a peek out while taking off her scrub pants from under the dress and pulling them down. "That must be the parking garage for the staff, down those stairs. We'll avoid that." She whispered. There was a blonde wig lying underneath some white above ankle socks with some frill and a pair of uncomfortable looking shiny black shoes. Violet sighed but continued to dress up, putting the sunglasses in the jacket draped around the back of the chair on. Sunny's outfit was almost similar but she had a green velvet dress, same socks, same shoes, but no wig just pink princess sunglasses and a green sun hat. They both looked quite fashionable but to others they would just seem like any other rich kids in the city. 

The sun had gotten quite low at this point and they knew they had better hurry up. And so they were off ducking into the different rooms, running when they saw the coast was clear and pausing when someone was walking up the stairs. Occasionally some people paused and Violet thought for sure they were caught but the person would merely check the nearest plastic room and upon seeing it on empty, they would shrug and leave.

Finally they had made it to the one along the road and they casually walked down along the hospital. She almost felt as if Donnie was smiling down at her because she was doing so well. She walked by swaying her hips and her nose in the air to warn off people that nobody was going to waste her time. Not on her watch. She crossed the sidewalk with a bunch of regular Joe's and made it into the train stop plaza. She pushed and shoved against the people current that was trying to drag her and Sunny back to JJP. She was almost halfway through when she crossed by a familiar pudgy figure.

Her jaw dropped and Sunny yelled "Deeda!" in warning and Violet ended up on the ground the people walked on by nearly trampling her. The pudgy figure walked towards her, but she rushed up, picking up Sunny and fixed her blonde wig and stormed on. She began to run in places she could. The sickness was starting to get to her and her face reddened. Everywhere she looked she saw people staring at her and there amidst the crowd for just a few seconds she swore she saw a member or two of Count Olaf's troupe. Sunny encouraged her on and even though she couldn't really speak it, she wasn't sick anymore, it had left her system when she vomited on Donovan's friend and she knew that was what Violet needed. 

"Creedew! Creedew!"

"Bathroom? Now, Sunny? We're so close to the train tracks!"

"CREEDEW!" She insisted.

Violet ducked into a restaurant and into the bathroom. She set Sunny down on the toilet but Sunny just shouted gibberish at her and pointed to Violet then the trash can. Then Violet understood. She dragged herself to the can and looked in. The sight was disgusting but it wasn't enough to make her puke. Sunny moved her arms and Violet jogged in place. That helped a little so she leaned into the can and took a heavy sniff, it was then instant and she emptied her stomach into the trash bin. 

Ten minutes later they were boarding the train. They figured people running along the tracks might look suspicious so they too the train to the last spot in the direction they were told to go. Sunny was sitting next to her and they smiled at each other as the got their tickets punched with no sight of anyone dangerous around. They held each others hand and felt free...for the time being.


	18. Katie's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus holds a one man funeral for Katie.

Stumbling up a hill with a weeping willow on it, Klaus laid Katie's body down. He flopped down onto the grass, exhausted. How he had made it along those tracks that whole time with only six people asking him if Katie was alright was a miracle. His voice must have started to get deeper because no one questioned his motives or what he was doing. It also could have been clear that he was set on a mission and he couldn't let people bother him. He turned his face to look away from Katie's and saw a lake that he didn't notice before, that was cos he was walking along the river on the other side of the tracks and just kept looking forward. This was now conflicting to Klaus as to where he would bury her because she loved both the water and trees, but she shouldn't go in-between because people walk on the in-between part. But people boat on the water and people picnic under trees. A small wooden boat with oars kept water lapping against the side of it and he wished he had had some gasoline and matches so he could give her a heroes send off..."The blue barn!" He remembered Donovan bringing up, and sure enough to his right in the distance there was a blue barn indeed. It looked abandoned and it would surely have a can of gas and some sort of tool that could bring fire out and maybe a shovel. He couldn't just abandon her body though. What if someone came by and saw her there, all hell would break loose and he would have to leave his love, dead, for a second time just so he wouldn't get caught. "I'll run." Klaus decided and sat up Katie's stiffening body against the tree. The leaves and branches were so long she actually hid underneath it. Just for precautions took off the helmet and placed it on her head and did the same with the vest, but around her arms. He then sprinted far off and by the time he came back from the barn it was night time. He had obtained five match boxes, ripped up cloth to wrap her in, a can of gasoline, some tea light candles, a little bit of blue paint and a small brush. Dragging Katie down the hill was horrific for him and so was wrapping her up, but the worst part would be setting her on fire and watching her float down the river, burning. Klaus really didn't care if it attracted attention, nobody should be coming down on the train over here anyways. There was nothing there but the water, countryside, and barn. 

He lit some candles along the shore and laying Katie down in the boat, he decided to say some words.

"Katie Andrea Dwyer age eighteen and endlessly beautiful. You lived in Athol, Massachusetts when we first met. You recognized me and my siblings from the local newspaper and you insisted on helping us no matter how much we tried to discourage you and get you to go and hide from Olaf in your house with you Uncle Charlie, but you said you had nothing else in your life and you could use a little adventure. What an adventure you've had Katie Dwyer. Since now I am standing in front of your soul and maybe God and whomeer else might be in charge upstairs, I figure I should tell the truth of how I felt about you. From the moment I first touched your hand, laying in that clearing in your woods, I knew you were my soul mate. I was hoping someday I would make you an honest woman and we would be Mrs. Katie and Mr. Klaus Baudelaire with twins reading in our library everyday. Seems silly for someone like me to say that...especially at such a young age, but my soul and your soul, Katie, they were aged. They were endlessly entwined and aged. I should never have had to watch you die. Not once and certainly not twice. You wanted me to let go, but, how can I? I read somewhere once that in your life you will meet your soul mate, but you are not meant to go through life with them. You will endure life and death, the greatest of heartaches, and go through so much in such little time that something will be bound to tear you apart. You cannot avoid fate and fate loves to rip love right out of people's hands. But screw fate. Screw fate and all her demands and rules. We could have been together, but Katie, you wanted to go. You wanted to leave me and our future children. You didn't even get to say goodbye to Violet or Sunny! Don't you remember how much Sunny loved you? Oh, Kate. Katie, Kate, Kate. You and your golden hair and your brown sugar freckles, with sky blue eyes that shined like the Caribbean sea. I have to say goodbye now. For real this time. I don't want to do this, but you mean so much to me I don't think letting anyone else do this would be okay. I love you Katie Andrea Dwyer. I will always love you, in life and death, and death will most certainly not tear us apart. Farewell to you, my love. May the heavens take in their newest angel with no delay." He kissed two of his fingers and placed them on her forehead before bending down to the gasoline can and dousing her body in it. He placed the matches on her forehead and grabbed the sides of the boat walking into the lake as far as he could go without drenching himself. Klaus lit a match and threw it onto the boat, making it light up instantly. He paused before giving the boat one last good shove and watched it float down the lake. 

It was an hour he stayed in that lake watching her burn away and he felt he could have stayed there for hours, but he had to make her marker and he had to wait for his sisters. Where were they? They should have been there by now. He trudged back to shore and took off his pants and glasses, wiping the tears away with his long white sleeve, and letting the part of his pants that were wet, dry. In the mean time he changed back into his scrubs because they were the only back up clothes he had and had brought. He sat down by the tea light candles and opened the paint and took out the brush looking around for a medium sized stone. A perfect one appeared to his right and he snatched it as if someone else was hurrying to get it before him. 

He fixed his glasses back onto his face and recited Shakespeare's first sonnet while painting. It wasn't his favorite but he found it appropriate. "From fairest creatures we desire increase, That thereby beauty's rose might never die, But as the riper should by time decrease, His tender heir might bear his memory: But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes, Feed'st thy light's flame with self- sustained fuel, Making a famine where abundance lies, Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel: Thou art now the world's fresh ornament, And only herald to the gaudy spring, Within thine own bud buriest thy content, And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding: Pity the world, or else this glutton be, To eat the world's due, by grave and thee." He finished and looked down at his work.

The stone read:  
Katie Andrea Dwyer  
0-18 years beautiful  
Lover, Fighter, Angel

He pondered for a long while in his head as to what to draw underneath and the willow tree seemed much like a good idea....it was. He dug a hole with his hands and placed the stone in securely where no one would step on it, but admire it instead. Sound startled Klaus and he nearly fell back into the lake.

"Klaus? Is that you?" A warm, welcoming, loud, whisper asked.


End file.
